


What boredom can do to you

by Gaia_bing



Series: Steve and Bucky's Infinty Stones Misadventures [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky and Steve are bored, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Language, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Sexting, Space Gem (Marvel), Steve apparently knows about 90s SNES games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: ...ask what you can do against boredom.





	What boredom can do to you

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another drabble on this fine morning! :) Hope you guys like it.

**Stevie-Boy: Bucky?**

  
**Stevie-Boy: Buck, I'm bored.**

  
[BuckyandRocky](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zsxwbxS6LRM): I'm bored too.

  
**Stevie-Boy: I'm in Wakanda, they're showing me all kinds of cool techs, I miss you terribly and I'm bored out of my mind. You?**

  
BuckyandRocky: I'm at the Tower, I'm in the middle of an important meeting, I miss you very badly and I'm half-bored to death.

  
**Stevie-Boy: Oh no! Don't die of boredom! Who's going to drive me when I get back home?**

  
BuckyandRocky: ...heir-di-har-har Rogers, very funny.

  
**Stevie-Boy: My sense of humor, that's why you love me.**

  
BuckyandRocky: Well actually, it's more because you've got a tight ass, but that's another story all to itself. And the things I wanna do to that ass right now...

  
**Stevie-Boy: Are you in the middle of a meeting, fantasizing about my ass?**

  
BuckyandRocky: Well, aren't you in the middle of a tech showing and fantasizing about me right now?

  
**Stevie-Boy: Well yeah, but not about your ass...**

  
BuckyandRocky: ...oh.

  
**Stevie-Boy: I'm fantasizing about your cock, actually.**

  
BuckyandRocky: ...Oh.

  
**Stevie-Boy: And the things I want it to do to me...**

  
BuckyandRocky: Oh...

  
**Stevie-Boy: And the things I wanna do to it afterwards...**

  
BuckyandRocky: OH...

  
**Stevie-Boy: And when we're both done...**

  
BuckyandRocky: steve

  
**Stevie-Boy: We can both start over again.**

  
BuckyandRocky: Steve...

  
**Stevie-Boy: Over and over and over...**

  
BuckyandRocky: STEVE

  
**Stevie-Boy: Until the end of the line, hell until the end of eternity...**

  
BuckyandRocky: STEEE-VEEE!

  
**Stevie-Boy: ...what?**

  
BuckyandRocky: I'm in the middle of a meeting and I'm having the biggest boner right now.

  
**Stevie-Boy: Yeah? Well, I'm in the middle of a tech presentation in Wakanda and I'm also having the biggest boner that I can remember right now. What the hell can you do about it?**

  
BuckyandRocky: Oh, I can do a lot of stuff about it... Excuse yourself and go to the nearest bathroom.

  
**Stevie-Boy: Huh?**

  
BuckyandRocky: Excuse yourself and go to the nearest bathroom.

  
**Stevie-Boy: Why?**

  
BuckyandRocky: Do it and that's an order!

  
**Stevie-Boy: Alright, alright....I'm inside the nearest bathroom. Now what?**

  
BuckyandRocky: Prepare to catch me.

  
**Stevie-Boy:...again: What?**

  
_*pop*_

  
"Hi!" Steve greeted the sudden arrival inside his arms.

  
"Hey!" Bucky responded with a small grin and wave.

  
"Why are you...how did you...what did you do to get here?" Steve couldn't help but ask.

  
Bucky grinned wider as he took out the blue stone out of his pocket.

  
Steve could only look at the gem and shake his head.

  
"You'd do anything for a bathroom quickie, would you Buck?"

  
Bucky dramatically batted his eyes and responded: "You know me so well, dearest."

  
Steve chuckled.

  
"Yeah, that I do."

  
And together, they moved towards the nearest empty stall.

  
**"Now, about the things you wanted to do to my ass..."**

  
"And about the things you wanted to do to my cock..."


End file.
